How to loose a guy in 10 days
by csi gsr freak
Summary: I was writing this over a long period of time so don't blame me if it stinks.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, though some of them I wouldn't mind seeing. (Like Bobby Caffey, a.k.a. Bobby Cannavelle) Bobby doesn't die, and this is after Kim's OD, which happened because Jimmy won the trial for Joey.  
********************  
  
As soon as Kim stepped into work, her instincts started to kick in. First she sensed that Jimmy was having trouble doing something, Carlos was very happy, and Alex needed to talk to her.  
  
"Yeah Alex?" She said before Alex could open her mouth.  
  
"How did you know I was going to say anything to you?"  
  
"Instinct. You looked excited and as soon as I stepped in the room, you brightened up. What's up, Carlos? Just a minute, Alex."  
  
"I just met the hottest woman in the entire universe. Her name is Rachel, and she wants to date me."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you. Did you know you were the first one to ask?"  
  
"I guessed. Jimmy, what's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing you could ever understand."  
  
"Maybe I could understand it better if you told me what it was."  
  
"Fine. I have here Joey's homework, and the problem consists of math, which I stink at."  
  
"I just so happen to love math. Give it here."  
  
When he gave it to her, she saw what had caused the dilemma. He was working on the hardest problem in the book. Though she knew the answer reasonably fast (since it was second grade math), Kim pretended to be trying to figure it out for about ten minutes.  
  
"Well, here's the answer."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
This was a typical day for Kim since recently. She had been helping everybody else more than she had been paying attention to herself. This might explain her appearance. Her hair was dirty, unwashed and uncombed. Her eyes had medium bags under them, and she had lost about fifteen pounds in the past month so she looked a lot weaker and fragile than she had a month and a half ago.  
  
"Kim, I need to talk to you, remember. It's me, Alex."  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Just come in here." She said as she led Kim inside the Janitors closet.  
  
"Why do we need to talk in here?"  
  
"Never mind. I want you to find a guy or two, then decide which one you want to temporarily date."  
  
"Why temporarily?"  
  
"Because you are going to make Bobby and any other guys that might like you very jealous. That way you know who likes you."  
  
"Why was Bobby in that list and how 'bout we do that brilliant plan on you, since it came from your brilliant head?"  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. Thank you so much. You are my best, best, best, best friend."  
  
"I know. Now I know some guys that are really 'hot' that you might like."  
  
So began the plans.  
**********************  
  
"When can I meet the guys that you mentioned? It's been three days."  
  
"I'm meeting them tonight. You can come along. I have to go see how the date went with Carlos. This is gonna be good. He wouldn't shut up about how 'hot' she was before the date. I love this building when there is something to do."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't we all when there's something to do."  
  
"Hey Carlos, how'd the date go?"  
  
"FANTASTIC! She was so hot in this skimpy little dress that showed almost all of her legs, and a very nice pair of 12-inch heels. She was hot."  
  
"Omigosh, how can you be so dumb?"  
  
"It's a gift." Said Carlos to Alex, very sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, you two just stop before you start. That way I don't have to tear you two apart while your clawing each other."  
  
"Fine. We'll stop, but remember we have plans tonight."  
  
Alex gave Kim a look while she said this, and luckily Carlos didn't see it.  
  
"Kim, look at Joey's homework. He got 30/30. Isn't that great?" Jimmy said as he came running over.  
  
"It's fantastic, and I would be more enthusiastic if he hadn't cut me with the kitchen knife this morning by accident."  
  
"Who said it was an accident? He probably just decided 'Hey, mommy sets to many rules. I think I'll go cut her with the knife.'"  
  
"Whatever. I have to go change. Bye, Jimmy."  
  
"Right. You're probably just going to see Bobby shirtless."  
  
"EW!!!! That is completely disgusting."  
  
"Isn't it though? Anyway, I'm probably right and you just don't want to admit it."  
  
"Yeah, you are right. I'm just a pathological liar, that's all." Said Kim in a very sarcastic voice that was more than dripping (more like sopping) with hate and dislike.  
  
"You are. Remember, I know you because I was once upon a time married to lucky little you."  
  
"I know why I was lucky."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Because I divorced you after you slept with Melissa."  
  
"Do you have to keep bringing that up? I really wish you wouldn't, especially in front of the guys."  
  
"I do it in front of 'the guys' because it embarrasses you more. And the more you don't like it, the better. For me at least."  
  
"Thank you so much. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness."  
  
***************************  
  
"Alex, move it along. We have to get going if we want to get there in time."  
  
It was the night that Alex was going to meet Kim's friends and Alex had taken a hour already, not to mention she was still upstairs. Then Alex came down in a stunning outfit: black pants with a thin layer of sheer fabric hanging from the top and glittering the rest of the way down after the knees, a sheer black shirt with a black tank top underneath, and black lace up knee-boots. And her hair was in an elegant, tight bun. She looked like a princess out of a fairy tale story. Especially with her big, blue eyes.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, you acted like I had been up there for a hour."  
  
"Well, I probably acted like that because you were up there for an hour. Now let's go."  
  
So, with Kim driving just over the speed limit, they got there on time.  
  
"Kim, did you really have to drive that fast?"  
  
"The way you get dressed, you better be happy I didn't go way over and make you pay the speeding fine. But it would've been just as well if I had gone the speed limit, because they aren't here yet. Oh, wait. We have twenty minutes. I guess I read my watch wrong."  
  
"You little. I could've found different shoes."  
  
"What's wrong with those? Their pretty."  
  
"They may be pretty, but they're killing my feet. I can hardly walk."  
  
"I have another pair in my car. They're black ballet slippers, so they'll look pretty good."  
  
"Thank you sooo much Kim. You are my best, best, best, best, best, best, best, best, best, best, best, best friend in the entire world." Alex said as she clung to Kim's arm.  
  
"I know I am. Now let go of my arm."  
  
"I'll go get them."  
  
"Run!!"  
  
A few minutes later Alex came back looking very much more comfortable.  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me wear these. You don't know how much I appreciate this."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I would let you wear those even if you were just meeting Carlos. Definitely if you were meeting Davis."  
  
"Are those guys here yet?"  
  
"Yeah. They just came in and now they're looking for me. They won't see me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I obviously don't look the same as I did in high school. Oh shoot. They brought Chaz."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chaz. He was a guy I dated because he had a really nice Mustang, like Bosco's."  
  
"Oh. Let's go say hi. Their the guys in like, all black, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't see why though."  
  
Then Kim stood up and shouted "Hey, guys. Over here." She paused as they mouthed something. "Yes, you over here too me now. It's Kim."  
  
All the guys came walking over to her and stared at Alex, two in amazement that someone that pretty actually existed, one because he didn't know who she was.  
  
"Um. It's obvious you brought a friend. Would you care to introduce us?" said Tyler as he gawked at Alex.  
  
"Right. Guys, this is Alex Taylor. Alex, these are Robbie, Tyler, and. Chaz. Try and keep them straight." As Kim said Chaz, a look of disgust passed her face.  
  
"That will definitely be easy. They are Robbie, Tyler, and Chaz." Alex was thinking of what Kim was thinking when she didn't marry one of these guys.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you and finally see our ickle Kimmy, once again." Said Robbie in a cute, yet annoying enough voice.  
  
"Don't call me that. You knew then that I hated that and those feelings still stand dominant."  
  
Please R&R. I would like to know if anyone wants it to be continued. Thanks a bunch. 


End file.
